Goodbye is never easy, TMNT story
by Athese
Summary: After a bad accident in the sewers, Mikey is on the edge of dying. Will his brothers save him in time or is Mikey already lost? NO CHARACTER DEATH. just adding some pressure in the summary xD i do not own TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

**So i had a family weekend so i didn't have internet the whole weekend so i made a story on my mobile, next chapter will come in a few minutes because i don'tt have a life ^^**

**I do not own TMNT. **

It was quiet. Only the water flowing through the sewers was heard. Slowly flowing after the rest. Following. The rumbling sound has echoed away a long time ago, leaving a quiet sensation. The sewer was damaged. A whole layer collapsed. The stone floor crumpled and collapsed. Throwing rocks and stones downwards. Ripping pieces from the side and bringing then down. A scream erupted. A terrified scream. He fell down, along with the massive rocks. He managed to slow down a bit and moaned when he fell to the ground. The ground was rumbling and stones were falling besides him. Mikey didn't move. He didn't dare to move. Fear of being crushed. Fear of dying. He was lying on his side. His shell collapsed hard with the ground and he had trouble breathing. Another rumbling sound. He could just look up to see a big rock, around half his height, falling downwards. Again a scream erupted, this time full of pain and agony. The rock landed on Mikey's waist and the sound of snapping bones echoed through the tunnels. Then everything was quiet. His mouth opened concussively. Trying to take in the oxygen and ignoring the flaring pain which erupted from his waist and spread among his whole body. He wanted to scream, cry, alarm his brothers but only a soft yelp was heard.

He didn't have the strength. He slowly closed his eyes. No I gotta stay awake. The rock was still pressing on his waist. Putting a large amount of pressure on his shattered waist. Dusk was slowly lowering and covering the sewer ground. He was still lying on his waist. Pinned down by a giant rock. Smaller stones surrounded him. Arms were burning and legs were on fire. Dusk particles would sink in time. It was completely quiet. He was totally alone. Alone, hurt and dying. He couldn't move, the rock enabling all the movement. Trying to gather some energy. He moaned and slipped again. He couldn't gather the strength to lift his arms, tilt his head or even tried to break free. Stones were moving. A large distance rocks were moving. Footsteps and screams. Screaming the name of their little brother. He didn't have the strength to react. He only tried to stay awake. Stay awake and breath. His eyelids were twitching, so tired. But i got to stay awake. Donnie always said you had to stay awake when you were injured like that. But he was so tired. More rocks were moving

"Mikey!" A voice erupted. He didn't have the strength to answer. His name was shouted once again and the three brothers finally found their baby brother. Pinned down by a rock. Shivering slightly and trying his hardest to stay awake. Several small rocks were around him and a somewhat larger rock pinned down his arm. Raph gasped and ran toward Mikey and wanted to lift the stone already.  
"Stop, we have to be careful!" Donnie exclaimed. Both Leo and Raph stopped on their tracks and waited for Donnie to give instructions. Raph carefully caught Mikey's free wrist and pinched it slightly to inform him he was there.

"It's gonna be okay littl' brotha." He comforted his baby brother but he only moaned instead of reacting. His breath came in short labs and his eyes were barely open.  
"Raph I want you to stand behind Mikey. Leo and I will stand over here and we will lift the rock with the three of us. Raph we're going to lift the stone towards you so check for obstacles behind you." Donnie insisted and Raph did what Donnie told him to do. He walked around Mikey until he was positioned behind Mikey and pushed away some stones to clear his path. Both Donnie and Leo position themselves in front of Mikey.  
"Alright, we lift it on my mark." They all grabbed the stone tightly so they could lift it properly. "Don't worry Mikey" Leo quickly whispers to assure Mikey before Donnie starts counting.  
"Carefully in 3-2- 1 now" they slowly lifted the stone and lifted it backwards. Away from Mikey. Carefully they placed the stone a meter away from Mikey and they all ran towards Mikey. He was still life-less on the ground, not moving an inch. His eyes were still shut and his breathing was shallow.

"Raph, get Mikey. We have to hurry" Leo instructed. Raph nodded and went over to his injured brother. A scream full of pain erupted from Mikey's throat as Raph carefully lifted Mikey in his arms. Raph stopped immediately and looked at Donnie. What did he do wrong? Too soon or maybe not careful enough.  
"It's not your fault Raph, just...just be careful c'mon" Donnie assured and they slowly made their way towards the lair. But Raph was far from being assured. If he didn't do anything wrong.

He had to be in great pain. And you didn't have to be a genius to figure that out. Mikey was quiet the whole time. Mikey would always be annoying when he got injured. He would be a real pain in the ass until he was recovered. But this time he's completely silent. Sometimes he'd softly moan but he kept quiet. A grimace of pain on his face.

"Hold on Mikey we're almost there" Raph comforted Mikey and ran a bit faster. Making sure he didn't hurt Mikey more. And for the first time Mikey spoke.

"S'kay r-raphiie" he stuttered. This encouraged Raph only to go faster. When they finally reached the lair it was quiet. No Mikey to welcome them, April was at school and sensei was out for a few days. They rushed towards the lair and Raph laid Mikey on the bed. He winced lightly but then comforted a bit. His side was throbbing like shell but he was finally comfortable. Donnie placed an oxygen mask over his face and hooked him up to different machines. His heart rate was shown on the screen and he could hear the beating of his own heart and used that to comfort himself, distract him from the pain. Different machines were hooked up but Mikey didn't notice them. Eyes closed, hands in a fist and a grimace of pain on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry about the length, next chapters will be longer**

"Hey Mikey" Leo walks in and sits next to him. Mikey was still lying in the infirmary. Hooked up to different machines keeping him alive. Donnie was working on Mikey. Different blood samples and preparing x-rays. Mikey was tired and everything was hurting but Donnie said he had to stay awake for now.

"Hey Leo" he responds with a hoarse voice. It has been an hour since they found Mikey. Pinned and crushed by a rock. Donnie found out his whole waist was crushed by the rock and all of his bones were shattered. Donnie gave him some morphine to ease the pain but he didn't have very strong medicines so he couldn't completely shut out the pain. Mikey was still in pain every second but it was bearable.  
"How do you feel buddy?"

"Crap" Mikey sighed and cringed a bit. Immediately both Donnie and Leo were alerted and watched Mikey closely. Donnie hasn't finished checking Mikey and there still could be complications. Not to speak about the blood he keeps coughing up. Mikey waves with his uninjured arm so sign he's okay.

"Are you thirsty or do you want something to eat?" Leo then asked but Mikey shook his head.

"Not hungry, weird right?" He grinned but immediately went into a coughing fit. His eyes shut in pain when he got up to get away from the coughing. Leo was rubbing his shell the whole time Donnie was watching all his machinery properly. Making sure nothing happened to Mikey. Spats of blood appeared on Mikey's hands. You didn't need to be a genius to figure he was coughing up the blood and something wasn't right. But right now Donnie nor Leo didn't know what.

Donnie handed Mikey a glass of water after he stopped coughing and he gratefully took it. He slowly sipped from it and Leo took over the glass afterwards and helped Mikey getting down again. Which wasn't easy since he'd shattered his whole waist. Mikey screamed a few times but then laid down again. Both Leo and Donnie relaxed and a few minutes after that Raph walked in.

"I called Splinter. He is on his way. How r'ya feelin' Mikey?" Raph said and went directly to his injured brother. He laid the comics on a chair nearby and went to his brother and waited for an answer. Mikey didn't answer and looked desperately at Leo. He was getting real tired here. He yawned slowly and cringed again from the movement and nuzzled a bit in his blanket.

"Are you tired Mikey?" Leo asked concerned and he nods. "Go get some sleep. Donnie is here and he'll look after you. And so will we." Leo assured him and Mikey nods gratefully and closed his eyes. A few drooling sound escape Mikey's mouth and he's finally asleep. Well more unconscious than actually sleeping.

"He's in a lot of pain but I'm sure Donnie can help him right Donnie?" No answer came from the smart turtle. Leo turned around. Donnie was standing in front of his computer. A hand in front of his mouth and his eyes were full of shock and tears. Leo immediately rushed towards him.

"Donnie what's wrong?" Leo demanded and shook Donnie lightly. Donnie pulled out of Leo's grip and tried to run but Raph caught him. Tears were now streaming down Donnie's face.

"What's wrong braniac tell ma" Donnie shook his head. He wanted to get out. He needed some fresh air. At least away from here. But knowing Raph he wouldn't let him. Not without telling what was wrong. He looked at Mikey. Who was still sleeping. Drugged by the morphine but still in pain

Donnie sighed and wiped away his tears and walked to his computer. He didn't want to show but he had to. He had to tell them. He turned it around to show Leo and Raph the x-rays of Mikey. His whole chest was shown including his waist. Which was completely shattered. Bones were cracked and some bone splinters were 'floating' around.

"R-remember how M-Mikey w-was ...coughing up b-blood? A...a splinter p-pierced his... his l-lung." He stuttered. There was a long silence and Leo was the first one to speak.

"W-what does that mean?" He asked, slightly terrified. Donnie began to cry harder and shook his head. He couldd't believe he'd ever had to say such a thing.. No brother had to tell this. No doctor should have to tell this. No one should bury their own brother. No one was supposed to die so early.

"I-I'm s-sorry g-guys. M-Mikey's gonna... he's gonna d-die."

**i'm still debating though. I intented to kill him when i thought of this story but i can't just kill him :0 at least he needs a dramatic death, suggestions? **


	3. Chapter 3

"What'dya mean he's gonna die!? Yer lying Don, Mikey ain't gonna die. Tell me yer lying" Raph exclaimed. He can't die. Not his baby brother. Why him? Mikey doesn't deserve it. He's so sweet and innocent and he wouldn't harm a fly if he didn't have to. Mikey was carefree and playful. No not him.

Raph slowly started to cry. He couldn't bear it. No Mikey? He was our sunshine. Our light in darker days. Tears were no falling. He let out a scream which caused Mikey to wake up. He slowly cracked his eyes open. His eyes full of pain. Raph couldn't handle it. He couldn't handle to see his baby brother in so much pain. He couldn't see his baby brother knowing he's gonna die. Raph turned around and ran outside. Mikey looked confused. Raph was crying, Leo was crying, Donnie was crying.

"Guys? W-what's wrong?" Mikey said with a hoarse voice. Donnie didn't say anything. He couldn't tell him he was gonna die. Mikey's face still in a grimace of pain but the morphine eased the pain so it was bearable.

"Y-you have to t-tell him Donnie" Leo cracked. He was supposed to be the leader and stay strong for his little brothers but he couldn't. Knowing Mikey would die. Donnie nodded and stepped forwards to Mikey and grabbed his uninjured hand.

"I-i don't know what to say Mikey" he began. "When ... when y-your waist s-shattered a splinter" at this point he began to cry again. Mikey pinched Donnie's hand.

"Y-you can tell me Donnie" Mikey said, slightly worried.

"A splinter pierced you lung. Y-you're going to die." Everything was quiet. Nobody moved or made a sound. Mikey's heart was the only noise that was heard. Mikey's mind was racing. Wait what did he just say? This had to be some stupid joke. He couldn't just die like this. Donnie was here, he would be okay. He went into a coughing fit and again blood was on his hand. It was just a bit of blood, Donnie would fix him.

"You're kidding right? I'm not going to die?" He questioned. He shook his head wildly. A yelp escaped his throat from moving his waist. He couldn't die. No he would pull through this.

"I'm really sorry Mikey but your lung is damaged. In a few days you'll be chocking in your own blood" he said hesitantly.

"No that's not true! You can fix me right? You can do a surgery or something and make me better right?" Mikey said hopefully. Donnie shook his head. Tears in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry Mikey. I can't do a surgery which is that complicated. I don't even have the right instruments." Donnie exclaimed. And again it was silent. Mikey slowly taking up the information. He was going to die in a few days. Chocking in his own blood. No but Donnie could fix him, he always does. Tears whelmed up in the corners of his eyes. No he can't die. Who's gonna stop Leo from practicing too much. Who's gonna make Raph laugh? Who's gonna pull Donnie out of his lab when he stays there too long?

Tears flowed down his cheeks. No he couldn't die. Not like this. Mikey began to cry harder. Desperately pleading. He couldn't die. He didn't want to.

"I'm sorry" Donnie whispered and ran out of the lab. He just couldn't. A crying Mikey was something they never wanted to see. But seeing him like this. Desperate and pleading. He just couldn't. He failed his baby brother. He was the one who should save him. He failed as a protector and as a big brother. He had to tell sensei. A shiver went down his spine. How could he possibly tell this? He failed Mikey as a protector, as a big brother.

He grabbed his cell phone. He couldn't tell him. How could he tell sensei he failed him? That Mikey was going to die. But he had to tell.

"_Donatello, my son, is Michelangelo going to be okay?"_ A long silence, He didn't know how to say it. How could he even say Mikey was going to die?

_"__My son, what is wrong?" _Splinters asked, more urgent this closed his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He had to tell this.

_"__i-I'm sorry s-sensei. M-Mikey isn't …. H-he isn't going t-to make it. A s-splinter pierced…. I-it pierced his l-lung."_ Again there was a long silene

_"__H-how long?" _Splinter said, terrified.

_"__2 days with medication but 1 day without." _At this point he wasn't calm. His heart was racing and he was sobbing. Sobbing about the coming death of his younger brother.

_"__I'll be there in the evening…. Call April, Casey and Leatherhead, I think they want to…. Say goodbye to M-Michelangelo_" Sensei spoke with a rather shaky voice. _"Keep strong my son"_

_"__H-hai s-sensei"_ Then the connection was broken. Donnie dropped his phone and slit down against the wall. Mikey wasn't supposed to die. He was the youngest and he was supposed to live the longest. Play the longest and live his life the longest. It wasn't fair.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Donnie, why do I have to go to bed and Laph, leo and you not? I'm not tiled" A 6 years old Mikey protested.

_ "__Mikey you know you're the youngest of the four, come on you have to sleep" Donnie explained and tugged Mikey in. _

_"__But I'm not *Yawn* tired. It's not fair, you awr not much older than I am" Mikey protested again. He moved the blanket and got up but Donnie pushed him back. He sighed at the stubbornness of his little brother. _

_"__But you're still the youngest, come on Mikey" He said and tugged Mikey in again. Donnie planted a kiss on Mikey's forehead and wanted to leave but Mikey caught his wrist. _

_"__Will you stay with me?" He asked popping his puppy eyes and Donnie laughed and nodded. Mikey made room for his older brother and Donnie lay down next to Mikey and Mikey nuzzled his face in his plastron. _

_"__it's actually not bad to be the youngest" Mikey said tiredly. Donnie wanted to ask why but Mikey was faster. "I've got 3 amazing older brothers and I'm going to live the longest" He said with a grin. Donnie smiled too and wrapped his arms around Mikey. _

_"__I love you bro" He said but Mikey was already asleep. _

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Donnie I saw you called an hour ago. I couldn't answer because I was at school. Is there something?" April called as she entered the lair. Carrying the comics Mikey requested the day before. Donnie looked up from his chair in the kitchen and burst into tears again. April immediately ran towards Donnie and hugged him tightly.

In other circumstances Donnie would be the happiest person on the planet. Since he has had a crush on April but this time he didn't even think about it. He just placed his head in her shoulder and cried. April was patient and kept rubbing his shell to comfort him.

"He Don what's wrong?" April asked when Donnie was a bit comforted.

"M-Mikey" He just stuttered and began to cry again. April was a bit shocked but didn't know what was going on but she just comforted Donnie again. Eventually Donnie pulled out of the hug and wiped away his tears.

"Mikey is going to die" He said in a shaky voice and turned away from April. She was shocked. Mikey was going to die? She placed a hand in front of her mouth, how? When? Why?

"But… you can save him right?" She asked hesitantly. Donnie spun around and faced April.

"No April I cannot! A splinter pierced his damn lung. He's going to choke in his own blood! I can't perform a surgery that complex" He screamed furious and April backed down a bit. Donnie's mood changed instantly and tears formed in his eyes again. "I-I can't save him April. I f-failed him. I'm s-sorry I s-screamed" He cried and slid down the kitchen wall and covered his head in his knees.

April walked over to Donnie and wrapped her arms around Donnie again. "Sssshh" she coed. "It's okay it's not your fault" She kept saying. Donnie sobbed in her arms and slowly went limb. April looked him. He was sleeping. She carefully picked him up and carried him towards his room and laid him in his bed. She planted a kiss on his forehead and walked away. Finally letting her own tears flow. Reality hit her and she slid down Donnie room, staring at the hall in front of her. Her eyes focusing on Mikey's room. He was supposed to be in there, playing video games, reading comics or sleeping. Pizza slices covering the floor and action figures on the ground.

"Mikey is asking for you" A voice from the right. She didn't even hear someone coming. She wiped her tears away and looked up to see Leo standing there. He too had tears in his eyes but you could hardly see them and it was clear he was holding them back. For Mikey's sake.

"Here" He said and handed April the comics she brought and helped her to get up. She nodded gratefully and walked over to the lab to meet Mikey. His whole waist was bandaged and his breathing was shallow and he was deadly pale. It was obvious he was in pain, a lot of pain. But still his eyes lightened up when he saw April and forced a big smile.

"Hey April" He crunched and laid down again. Shutting his eyes in pain for a second but the pain quickly faded and he opened them again and saw April standing next to him. She grabbed a chair and sat down, grabbing Mikey's hand.

"W-what happened?" She asked shocked.

"A rock decided to crush me" He said trying to make a joke of it but it didn't help.

"Oh Mikey…" April said and engulfed him in a hug, careful not to hurt him any further. She knew what happened after that, she'd seen many programs were people would be trapped like that. A bone snapped and like Donnie said, it pinched his lung. But the difference was that in these programs the person was always saved because doctors could perform a surgery on them.

Mikey didn't respond. What could he possibly say. April decided to break the ice. "I brought some comics for you" She said and looked at Mikey. He smiled when April mentioned the comics.

"You…. You want me to read them for you" April asked hesitantly.

Mikey began to nod wildly. "Yes! Will you do that?" He said cheerily and popped his puppy eyes. It was obvious he tried to hide his pain and the situation. In the meanwhile Casey arrived in the lair too and was told the news too. Leatherhead was called and he would be there somewhat earlier than Splinter would be. Everyone was heartbroken with the news of Mikey dying.

April opened the comic book. Her last goodbye. Her last time with Mikey. She pushed the thoughts away. This is what he wanted. The last time April was with him. Reading comics like he always wanted. She swallowed one time and began to read. The last time reading for Mikey. Before he would die.

**Poor Mikey D': **

**Review please, something i can improve on? **


	4. Chapter 4

It was quiet in the lair. Everyone was in the infirmary. April read comics to Mikey. Casey joined her so they could do a two voice which made Mikey laugh. After that it was Leo's turn. He told many stories about the past. How he lived his life with his brothers, and most importantly Mikey. How he was always the light in the darker days and always knew how to cheer people up. He tried not to cry telling everything but he couldn't.

Raph was after that and he just spoke about a memory he had when they were 7 years old. When Mikey was bothered with constant nightmares and kept waking up midnight. Raph would sleep with Mikey for the rest of the night. Mikey would always nuzzle into Raph's plastron and make drooling sounds in his sleep. Raph held his tears. But barely and when he got out of the infirmary he began to cry.

Donnie was after everyone. He didn't even know what to say so he kept singing a Japanese lullaby he always used to sing to him when he couldn't sleep or was upset. Donnie cried during the whole song. Their light would go out in a few hours.

They would shut down the machinery keeping Mikey alive in a few minutes. Avoiding unnecessary torture on Mikey. The machinery could keep him alive for another day but he would be in great pain. Everyone gathered in the infirmary. All wanted to be there when Mikey slowly would pass.

"Okay Mikey, i-im going to… u-unplug the m-machinery n-now." Donnie said stuttering and walked over to Mikey's machines to shut them down. Allowing him to slip away peacefully in a few hours. Enough time for Master Splinter and Leatherhead to say goodbye too.

"W-wait w-why?" Mikey asked in a hoarse voice. He was really getting weaker. His eyes full of pain but he didn't show it.

"T-this way y-you…. You c-can d-die peace…. Peacefully" Donnie answered in a sobbing voice. April buried her face in Casey's chest and began to cry while Raph bit the tears away and Leo's tears were silently falling. Mikey began to shook his head.

"N-no… i-I don't w-want it. I'm g-going t-to be with y-you guys a-as long as I c-can" Mikey said stubborn and coughed which made him crunch in pain.

"Be reasonable, i-I don't l-like it e-either b-but it will prevent un-unnecessary p-pain M-Mikey" Donnie argued in a low voice. Tears now also forming in his eyes. Mikey was crying too.

"p-please D-donnie. I w-want to stay w-with you g-guys as l-long as I can. S-so please" He stuttered and crunched again. Donnie sighed but nodded and sat down next to Mikey. It was heartbreaking to see Mikey like this. He would live for another day but would die in pain. Something Donnie wanted to prevent so badly but Mikey could be so stubborn sometimes.

"My friends, I heard the news. What's wrong with Michelangelo?" Leatherhead exclaimed when he came into the infirmary. They had told that Mikey was going to die. Mikey jolted up when he saw his friend Leatherhead and Leatherhead walked over to him.

"My friend" He said again and turned towards Donnie and grabbed Mikey's hand in the meantime. "What is wrong with him?" LH asked and stared at Mikey again. The always happy turtle was now deadly pale and a grimace of pain on his face.

"H-he has a… a s-shattered w-waist.. Nothing I can h-handle. But… a s-splinter d-damaged his lung. I c-can't treat it" Donnie explained and shook his head again. Leatherhead jolted up again. He opened his mouth and asked Donnie about something which I don't know because I don't know anything about medical treatment. Donny kept nodding while Leatherhead asked questions. He stood up and padded Mikey lightly on his head.

"Keep strong my friend I'll be right back with the supplies" He said hastily and vanished. Nobody moved for a few seconds and Leo was the first one to speak.

"D-Donnie w-what just h-happened?" He asked hesitantly. Donnie turned around. A confused but yet happy look on his face. Though it was mixed with fear. The look in Leatherheads face confused him. It looked like it lightened up. Could it be? No it would be too much of a coincidence to be true. Everyone was staring at Donnie, including Mikey.

"i-I don't know. I t-think he is g-going to g-get supplies to do… to do a surgery on Mikey." Donnie shook his head. It couldn't. It would be too good that Leatherhead knew how to treat it. After 20 minutes Leatherhead rushed in and placed down all the supplies he was carrying.

"LH can you please tell me what is going on?" Donnie asked.

"i… I learned about this damage back with the Kraang. I can treat young Michelangelo if you allow it." He said still panting and organizing his supplies. Donnie exchanged glares with Leo and Raph and after a few seconds they all nodded.

"We allow it Leatherhead. Please save ma littl' brother" Raph cut in. Leather kept organizing his supplies and suddenly stopped and grunted heavily.

"I'm afraid there is a little problem. I don't have the right sedative" Leatherhead said and his face fell and he sat down defeated. Looking over to Michelangelo who was just staring at him. A confused look on his face.

"What does that mean Leatherhead?" April asked hesitantly. Everyone's face switched towards her. Casey had his arms around April, engulfed in a hug. She wiped away her tears and looked hopefully at Leatherhead.

"It means that I can't sedate dear Michelangelo long enough to recover from the surgery. It'll be enough to knock him out for the surgery but it'll wear off after the surgery and he will experience some immense pain and we can't give him morphine because it'll trouble his recovery badly" Leatherhead explained. Everyone's face fell. Their last hope. Mikey opened his mouth to speak.

"Do the surgery LH." He whispered. Everyone looked at the little one.

"Mikey…" Donnie began but Mikey cut him off.

"No Donnie, please I said I want to be with you as long as I can. I don't care if I'll be in pain. I want to be with you as long as I can." He said desperately and turned towards Leatherhead. "Please" He whispered. This time Leatherhead stood up and rested a paw on Donnie's shoulder.

"If this is Michelangelo's decision you should go along with that but I still need the approval of you all." He explained and watched to the two oldest. Leo nodded instantly. He wanted to save his little brother and somehow he knew Mikey was too stubborn to deny it even though he'd deny. If that makes sense.

"If yer sure Knucklehead" Raph exclaimed and walked over to Mikey and planted a kiss on his head. All eyes were focused on Donnie and he nodded in defeat. He wanted to avoid bringing Mikey in any more pain but he wanted to save Mikey so badly. He couldn't lose his only little brother.

"I have to start immediately, Donatello, I'll need your assistance" Leatherhead explained as he prepared the surgery and injected a sedative into Mikey's arm. "Remember Michelangelo, when you wake up it'll be painful but you just have to sign you're awake and try to relax as much as possible alright?" Mikey nodded and everyone said goodbye to Mikey and left the infirmary. Donnie and Leatherhead got to work immediately when the sedative kicked in and Mikey passed out. They inserted a breathing tube into his mouth and started the surgery.

**Sorry for the late update :0. And I decided to let Mikey live. I just couldn't let him die, c'mon he's my favorite ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yet another chapter, Please read the A/N at the end. **

**Enjoy and thanks for all the readers and reviews!**

_Pain_

_That was all that Mikey felt. Hot pain floated through his veins. His chest was hurting like shell. Throbbing, aching. An excruciating pain he couldn't escape from. He was paralyzed. NO movement in his legs nor arms. Pain floated through him. His arms, his legs, his chest. Throbbing pain. Make it stop please, make it stop. _

_Movement came into his arms. Twitching his fingers. Voices from far away, shouting his name. He couldn't hear them. He couldn't make out the words. It was all a blur. The words became cleared. Michelangelo, Mikey, bro. He kept his eyes shut. Too much pain. Make it stop please. _

_His hands were contracting. His body trembling. Hot pain spread through his body. More concerned voices. "Michelangelo, listen to me, you must try to relax. Focus on your breathing" A voice insisted. But he could only focus on the aching pain. Excruciating pain. He wanted to cry, to scream. Anything. _

_Pain. _

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

The surgery was successful. The first sentence that was spoken throughout the lair in the last hours. Happy faces, cheerily. Leatherhead successfully fixed Mikey's lung with the help of Donnie. They were both truly exhausted. Everything was a blur around him. Congratulations, concerned voice, happy voices. He couldn't make them out, couldn't place them.

A shiver went down his spine. He could only see his little brother. Deadly pale. Cut open. Leatherhead in utter concentration. The breathing tube sticking out of his mouth. And the blood, so much blood. He couldn't even process what leatherhead was doing.

His mind was fuzzy. Scissors, he gave them. Stitches, he gave him the stitches. Nothing more. He would help out Leatherhead but he wasn't processing. The whole surgery was one big black hole. He felt awful seeing his little brother like this, deadly pale, cut open. Like he'd been dissected.

Captured by scientists, dissected to study him. The thing they feared the most, discovery. The fear of being discovered by humans. Their reaction, the reaction of the people. But most of all the reaction of the scientists. Never ending quests to find them, dissecting them to study. Cut open, unconscious, pain.

Just like Mikey, his only little brother. More shouting voices. Something was placed on his mouth. Cut open. A hand on his plastron. 'Deep breaths Donatello' A voice. He couldn't place it, Leatherhead, or maybe his sensei. Deadly pale. Pushed, more words. Grimace of pain.

The ground was cold. It was nice. He was so hot. Unconscious. More words were spoken and the thing was placed over his mouth again, a bag. To breathe Donnie figured. He remembered the words, deep breaths. Deep breaths my son. You're doing good. That's it Donnie. Just breathe. Yer not dying on ma. Come on Donnie we need you. Just breathe.

He did as he was told. Deep breaths. In and out. He felt his body relax a bit. More aware of his surroundings. His lungs stopped screaming in pain, unable to draw oxygen. His eyes fluttered open. Above him were 6 concerned people and mutants. Leo, Raph, Casey, April, LH and his father. April held the bag. He was supported by his father. LH checking him constantly.

"I'm okay" Donnie cracked with a hoarse voice. Immediately he was pulled in a hug.

"Don't ever scare me like that again" The voice of April said and she covered her face in his shoulder.

"I can sense your fear my son, but we understand what you have been through with your brother. An operation like this is not taken lightly." His father stated. Donnie didn't respond, it was true. Memories kept flashing in front of his eyes. His intestines revealed. Cut open. Blood. Knives. Stitches. All of it came back in flashes. Reminding him of the surgery.

"My friend, take this, it'll make you feel better. Michelangelo is in good hands, sleep for the time being" Leatherhead said and handed him a pill and some water. Donnie gratefully took it. His head was spinning. Feeling dizzy. His hands were still covered with blood. Reminding him. The blood, knives, pale, unconscious.

"Come one Donnie, you need to wash off that blood" April said and carefully lifted him up. Cut open, dissected. Blood, Pale. Pain. Before he knew it water was streaming on his hot body. The cool water felt nice. A pair of hands grabbed his hands and rubbed it. Washing off the blood.

"It's okay Donnie, he's fine, you did good" April kept saying things like that to comfort him and kept washing off the blood. Until he was clean and turned off the water. Donnie was shivering all over the place and April quickly wrapped a blanket around him. When they got out of the bathroom she met a concerned Leo and he helped April to get the purple turtle towards his room.

Pale, pain, tube, stitches. Blood. Lungs, splinters. Donnie suddenly felt very nauseous and vomited right on the ground. He felt comforting hands on his shell. 'Just let it out little brother' Comforting words. He couldn't place them but he knew it had to be Leo.

He vomited twice on the way to his room. His stomach aching. He felt truly sick. Pain, cut, dissection, lungs, unconscious.

"Easy Donnie, I know it was an immense surgery but it is over know. He's fine" April comforted as Donnie was placed in his bed. He was still completely out of it, staring and just going along.

Let him being washed, Being dragged to his room. Being tugged in. Pale, cut open, surgery, dying. Unconscious, broken bones. Another shiver went down his spine. He was cold. I mean really cold, freezing.

He felt how Leo pulled him into a hug. He was warm, really warm. It felt nice and Donnie dug his face into his plastron. Crying. He was really crying. Crying about Mikey, the surgery. The pain and the horror. Footsteps. More voices. He could only hear Mikey's pained screams. Back in the infirmary. How Mikey was denying his pain to comfort Donnie, Leo and Raph. Comforting Sensei, April and even Casey.

April reading Mikey's comics. Even Casey pulling off an emotional speech for his doing. Sensei's heartbreaking stories about how he found them, raised them. Decided to train them as ninja's. And the stories his brothers told Mikey. Different but all heartbreaking.

And yet Mikey was in pain. He tried to cover it, but it was so clear. Pain was written all over his face and after the surgery it would be worse, much worse. Without any morphine they could give him. It would mess with his system, having severe consequences for his health. Pain, blood, cut open, dissection.

Donnie was tired, exhausted. Memories still flashing in front of him. His baby brother, he would endure so much pain just to be with them. His brothers. He wanted to endure a surgery like this. So tired, he was so tired.

"It's okay Donnie, sleep" Leo assured him and tugged him in more.

"M-Mikey" he mumbled. He was scared for Mikey. What if he would wake up before he did? He had to be there to comfort him. So tired. Pain, lungs, Splinter, blood, scalpels. Eye lids were twitching. Mikey. April placed a hand on his shoulder.

"He'll be okay, honestly. I won't leave his side, I'll look after him while you're sleeping. And I promise you that we'll wake you up once he wakes up okay?" Donnie nodded and cracked a smile. So tired.

"T-thanks… April"

**For the one who read my other storie, TMNT 2007 rewritten, already know i won't be posting any more chapters in 3 weeks. D':**

**I'm going to Spain with a good friend and her family. **

**I'll write on my mobile but i can only post it when i have a computer, Which is in 3 weeks :c**

**Review please and tell me what you think! **


	6. Chapter 6

so as you know i´m in spain and i wrote a lot on my notebook xD. poorly i can´t write really long ones because i have to write it all and that takes some time and i have a pretty small mobile so that doesn´t work out to well. But here it is, my first chapter on mobile and paper.

My parents texted me i could buy a computer pass for 60 minutes on their costs. and from the parents of my friend i may share their wifi on the camping so i can keep reading reviews and respond in PM´s (Hint, hint xd)

Also i got a review from Nikki i didn´t get...

and if someone can tell me how to upload a new chapter on the mobile that´d be great xd.

Thanks for reading and all! uuhmm that´s it i guess.

oh yeay i think there are a lot of small mistakes in this chapter due to the small mobile i have xd.

Mostly mistyping a letter like uo instead of up. (Which is also in there a few times) but the letters are mostly close to the actual letter. Okay imma shut up now, enjoy.

Thanks for reading and please review.

Winter, a time of joy. Christmas coming, preparing presents, buying a Christmas tree. Decorating the house. Preparing meals, inviting and being invited. Enjoying the fallen snow. Scarfs, jackets, gloves. Playing children. Building a snowman, ice skating, having snowfights. Enjoying the holiday.

Even in the sewers it had beeb like this for years. Decorating, buying stuff for dinner. This would be their first christmas with Casey, April and Leatherhead. April and Mikey would prepare dinner together, beef, salads and of course pizza. But April insisted on at least a few "normal" and typical chridtmas food. Leatherhead, Casey, April, Splinter and the turtles. Together celebrating christmas. As a big family. The weirdest family in New York. And probably in the whole world. Humans, turtles, rats, giant mutant.

Celebrating, cooking, decorating. Winter, a time of joy. But not this year.

It was quiet around the lair. Both Casey and April were watching television. A caddled in Casey's arms. The last day they've been very close. Not as lovers or anything. At least not in April's eyes. But it was the whole situation. About Mikey. The whole lair was messed up. Sensei wasn't the calm one anymore. Constantly walking around the infirmary. Checking on his youngest son for any improvements. Resembling Donnie actually.

And the three brothers were doing their own thing. One was in Mikey's room. Quiet and meditating for his recovery. While another one was beating uo the whole dojo, to release his energy. And the last one, somewhat calmer but still pretty upset, was practising new kata's. But the sequal was totally messed up. Donnie was the one practising the new kata's, while Leo was messing up the whole dojo.

And Raph was the quiet one this once. In Mikey's room. Meditating for his recovery. Trying to reach him. Sometimes he'd shortly get a hold of him but was immediately kicked out again. Probably Mikey blacking out completely again. Not that he's woken uo so far. But his spirit does occasionally. At least that is what sensei told him when he wasn't pacing around the infirmary or kicking Donnie out when he once again who ignored every order to sleep.

Raph would always wake uo with severe headaches after connecting with Mikey shortly. Transfering a tiny bit of pain Sensei told him. And that is what kept Raph going. If he could only take away the slightest pain of Mikey he felt like he did something. He cared about him deeply. Not that the others didn't. He cared about Mikey deeply and be hated seeing him so life-less. Pale and bandaged. And he hated it even more to know he'd be in pain. Heck maybe he was already in pain. Wake up soon Mikey. Please.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain that was all Mikey felt. Hot pain flowing through his veins. Setting his whole body on fire. He couldn't move or do anything. His mind was racing. Pain, so much pain. He wad deaf, blinded. Caught up in his own world, a world of pain.

xxxxxxxxxx

Like the whole day it was guiet. The lair was still quiet. The television was on but nobody watched. April and Casey were caught up in their own world, thinking. Leo was still in the dojo. Donnie was finally allowed in the infirmary because Splinter had fallen asleep and Leatherhead had to get supplies for Mikey. Before he woke up.

"Relax my friend, Michelangelo will recover. He's a strong warrior." Leatherhead assured him. Yes he would recover, after a painful and long recovery. Donnje thought but didn't say it he was grateful for Leatherhead. Grateful for saving Mikey's life.

"Thanks Leatherhead, for everything" Donnie said before LH left. D walked over to Mikey. His face was stull extremely pale and his whole chest was bandaged firmly. Just as his waist, which was still shattered. And his left arm was also bandaged. D sat down and grabbed his un-injured hand. He sloely stroked it and looked to him. He looked so calm and peaceful. Like he wasn't In pain or anything. As if there weren't any bandages on him or like there was no heartmonitor keeping him alive. Like he was sleeping.

"Come back to us soon little bro" Donnie whispered and watched. He just watched in silence. Praying for his only little brother to come back.  
Raphael was still in Mikey's room. Still meditating for his recovery. He waited for a headache to go away. Cringing his head in his hands. Throbbing pain flowing through his head. Transfering a tiny bit of pain.

But this time it was an extremely severe headache and Raph had been sitting with a painful head for at least 5 minutes. After it was over he tried again. 'But this time it was a extremely severe headache'. The stronger the pain grew in Raph, the stronger it'd to be in Mikey. 'But this time it was an extremely severe headache'. Almosy... almost as he was waking up. Right at that moment a screan erupted.

A high pitched scream full of pain and terror. Mikey. A sharp stabbing pain shot through Raph's chest and he was kicked out again. Raph stood up, ignoring the difficulty he had with breathing due to a throbbing pain in his chest. 'Transfering a tiny bit of pain' he was awake. Raph knew it from the sudden change of pain. From a dull headache to difficulty with breathing. A tiny bit of pain. If he'd alreadg gad trouble breathing for a few seconds... what about Mikey?

This encouraged Raph only to go faster. Faster towards the pained screams. Full of terror and agony. Raph rushed inside The infirmary and he was right. Mikey was awake. Eyes wide, full of fear and horror. Clencing his covers and screaming. Pure agony and pain. Splinter and Donnie were both standing next to him. Pinning him down, comforting him. Saying assuring words.

Nothing was helping. Mikey's mouth kept closing. And in between the pained screams he'd desperately tried to take in oxygen. Nobody saw it, nobosy understood. None but Raph. The throbbing pain in his chest, difficulty breathing. The lung operation. It was all so clear.

"Give him an oxygen mask!" Raph screamed and rushed towards the huge amount of drawers and checked them all. No oxygen mask, no goddamn oxygen mask. Another pained screan from Mikey. He was fighting, fighting with the tiny bit of oxygeb he'd left in his body. Unable to draw enough to feed his lungs. Sensei and Donnie were dazzled. Not sure what Raph was doing. In the meantime trying to figure out what was wrong with Mikey.

"GIVE HIM AN OXYGEN MASK, HE'S SUFFOCATING! !" Raph snapped, still searching. This seemed to snap Donnie out of his trance and ran towards the drawer and grabbed an oxygen mask. Blindly following Raph's orders he placed it on Mikey's head and activated it. His eyes didn't change. Still full of pain. But his body relaxed a bit. His mouth taking large gulps of oxygen he couldn't get seconds ago. Raph rushed over to his baby brother.

"That's it bro, breathe. " he assured Mikey and he seemed to follow. Occasionally letting out a cry of pain. But breathing. After a few minutes, finally with enough oxygen, he started to cry.

"H-hurts" he managed to say before letting out another cry of pain.

"I know buddy, just try to relax" Donnie said with grief in his voice. Mikey nodded, a faint weak nod. His body weak and trembling. Hands forced into fists next to his broken body. Eyes shut in immense pain. Face covered with an oxygen mask. A day ago, when he was in pain, when his whole waist was shattered he tried to hide it. When he lay still it was bearable. He could bear the throbbing pain but now, constantly crying out in pain. It wasn't bearable. Unbearable pain which started in his lungs. Spreading through his whole body, pain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pain... so much pain. Make it stop please. Pain. It hurts... somebody help me...pain. lungs. Can't. ... breathe. Someone help me. Sensei, Leatherhead, Donnie. Pain... can't breathe. Need oxygen. Suffocating. Not cool... need air. Pain... can't breathe. Lungs. Hurt. Easy my son. A voice, father is that you? Deep breaths my son. Hear my voice. I can't father. I can't.

No... air. Lungs... hurt...make it stop...please. pain...air. i felt my hands grabbing onto something. Tell me what's wrong Mikey. No... air... can't Donnie...pain. can't breathe. Another voice. I cried out. So...much...pain. please make it stop. Donnie, Leatherhead, someone please. Lungs... hurt... can't breathe. Footsteps, sounds. This is it, im gonna die like this. Anothet scream. Please bro's. I can't breathe. .. hurt. Lungs... pain.

More voices, more sounds. Donnie do something. Air... need air...please. Then i felt something covering my face. My eyes slowly cracked open. Something was blurring my sight, i didn't care. Gratefully taking the oxygen, air. My lungs kept sending out excruciating pain. Make it stop please it hurts... please bro's. My eyes went from right to left. Sensei, Donnie and Raph were standing next to me.

"...it...bro...breathe" i could only make out some words. When did Raph get here? Aaargh my chest ... make it stop...please it hurt. Trouble... breathing here. Okay Mikey deep breaths it's not that hard. Lungs...pain...need...air. Make the pain stop please. My head was light. Like i was floating. Pain all around me. Donnie, bro make it stop please... i wanted to say something. Say i couldn't bear the pain anymore. It hurts so much. Trouble. ... breathing... My chest was burning. Give me something. Knock me out. Sedate me, give me morphine. Pain... lungs... air. I can't bear it anymore. So...much. ...pain. i cracked my mouth open.

"H-hurts" i managed to say in a hoarse voice. So many attempts to hide my pain. Do not let the guys feel guilty. Sent away after a stupid fight about messing up again. I rab away. So many attempts but my chest was killing ne. Unbearable pain flowing through my body. Anothet sharp pain shot through my body. Unable to breathe for a splitsecond.

Another cry of pain. Come on Donnie. A sedative would be nice. So... much... pain. Can't... breathe. Focus... on... breathing...Mikey... pain...chest...hurt... sick... feel sick. Before i knew it i was in an even more painful position, puking my guts out. Someone kept rubbing my shell.

"Easy... bro... it...out" A voice said. I didn't know who. Black dots were forming and were troubling my sight. Pain... more excruciating than ever... breathe. ... can't. ... breathe. I felt myself spinning... no...air. i can't take in oxygen. ... it.. hurts. God it hurts. Can't breathe. ... need...air. please Donnie, father, Raph. Anyone. I can't. ... breathe. I let out another cry.

Why... can't... i... breathe? My lungs were burning. No... oxygen. I went into a coughing fit. More... pain. More pain was sent through my body and i felt like blacking out. Just when the pain seemed to become too much i vomited again. A cry of pain resulted in puking over my legs. Did they remove the blanket? When? I cried. My throat was burning. I couldn't take in oxygen.

My chest was truly killing me. Really killing me. Constantly shooting excruciating pain through my body. I lost everything. Time, space. Only the pain existed. Was i still sitting? Was someone still holding me? I didn't know, only the pain existed. I think i was still puking my guts out. Screams i couldn't hear. Shouts, terrified.

I didn't know what was going on. I felt something on my face again. Air. Lungs were still burning but they were welcoming the much needed oxygen and when i slowly cracked my eyes open i was down again. Lying on bed. Meeting the concerned faces of Sensei, Donnie and Raph.

"W-what... h-happened?'" I slowly cracked, truly exhausted. No strength to cry or scream. Lungs burning. Chest still sending out excruciating pain.

"Vomited...legs...mask...okay...relax..." i couldn't make out the whole sentence. Only tiny bits were heard. Something cold touched my leg.

"...he ...going... okay?" A female voice asked. More voices... i couldn't make out. I closed my eyes again. Only focusing on breathing. And the pain. The never ending pain. My mind became fuzzy. I felt like floating again and i blacked out. Going into my own world. Where only pain existed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Mikey finally fell unconsious after these horrific minutes everbody visually relaxed. Everthing happened in a blur. Mikey finally waking up, the first thing he did was scream. A truly pained scream. Donnie and Splinter were immediately at his side. Comforting him the best they could. They couldn't give him morphine, not yet. It would severely trouble his recovery. His condition only seemed to worsen the longer he was awake. Trying to say something but no words came out. Both Donnie and Splinter were truly terrified and didnt know what to do.

And then raph came in. Dazzled by the sight at first. But quickly recovered and ordered them to take an oxygen mask for Mikey. They didnt know why. Raph snapped that he was suffocating. Donnie and Splinter both didnt know why or how. But they did know he was suffocating so donnie grabbed the oxygen mask as fast as he could and placed it on top of Mikey's head. As soon as the oxygen was activated Mikey seemed to calm down lightly, finally able to take up the much needed oxygen.

It seemed like everything went fine, apart from Mikey being in pain. But he would recover. At least that is what they thought. And of course it didn't happen. As soon as they relaxed Mikey became really sick and started to vomit. Raph could lift him just in time and take off the oxygen mask. so he vomited in a bucket Donnie had ready. Splinter kept rubbing his shell while Donnie held the bucket and Raph held him in place Mikey wasnt with them. Not really.

Knocked out from the pain. After that he went into a coughing fit which resulted in puking over his legs. Leo rushed in immediately after that. Seeing his little brother vomiting and face that held immense pain. Puke all over his legs. An oxygen mask was slid over his face and he could just see the baby blue eyes of him before they closed again. A grimace of pain on his face.

"What happened?" Mikey asked in a weak voice. Donnie walked over to him and grabbed his hand. But mikey didn't seem to notice. He didn't seem to notice anything at all. Caught up in his own world. Just when Donnie began to explain, April walked in. Carrying a basket of water and started to clean the puke from Mikey's legs.

Just then Splinter, Donnie and Raph realised they had further company. Casey and April had been standing in the opening the whole time, the whole time after the first scream. When Mikey vomitted over his own legs she immediately rushed towards the kitchen to get some water to clean it. And so she did. She carefully wetted a washing mitt and washed his legs. She kept glancing towards Mikey. Worried about him.

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked worried, tears stunging in her eyes.

"I think so. He's just in so much pain" Donnie said but Mikey had already blacked out. Pain overwhelming him. Nobody said anything April washed Mikey carefully and Casey helped getting new sheets while Splinter carefully lifted Mikey up so Leo and Raph could change the sheets which he also partly puked.

Hours passed. Mikey didn't wake up in the meantime. But he kept the grimace of pain. Leatherhead appeared 40 minutes after the incident and explained this was actually a good sign. It assured them the surgery really was a success and the lungs were trying to take in oxygen on their own. But because of the surgery that didn't work out too well.

That was why LH was gone. To get oxygen machinery for Mikey. They had to keep a close eye on him for at least a whole week. As the hours passed the turtles became more restless and eventually Splinter sent them away. Together with Casey. Leaving april, LH and Splinter to look after Mikey. Splinter had assured his sons Mikey wouldn't wake up in the meantime but of course he did. Again screaming when the pain suddenly hit him clencing his fists.

"Easy my son. Focus on my voice deep breaths" Splinter coed but Mikey didnt seem to hear it, twitching violently and trashing as much as his broken body would allow. Eventually they attached the oxygen mask again but Mikey could already breathe on his own. But just to be sure. Now his only mission was to overcome the pain. The never ending pain.

"My friend, i know it hurts but you have to relax, let your body rest and heal" Leatherhead tried but with no result. Mikey kept clencing and screaming. Unbearable pain flowing through his veins. Beginning in his chest. Trashing and twitching. Cry's of pain constantly ecoing through the lair.

5 horrible minutes past. Seeing Mikey in so much pain was truly horrible for the three of them. 5 horrible minutes past. And Mikey still didnt slow down. Still trashing and crying out in pure agony. Eventually April sat down next to him and began to tell a story. A story about a brave turtle who could handle everything he encountered. She made up stories and kept talking to him. First it looked like it didnt work. He kept twitching and screaming. But slowly he stopped moving.

The screams turned into softed cries and eventually stopped. Sometimes yelping in pain or a soft moan. His hand clenched his plastron. But he was quiet. Focusing in April's voice. Calming down slightly. Sweat was pouring down his forehead. So much pain. A grimace of pain still on his face, eyes closed. Eventually Splinter walked in with some cold water and used it to cool his forehead. April kept ranting. Making up stories to calm Mikey down.

Brave stories about a turtle saving a cat. Stories about a turtle winning the biggest tournament in the galaxy. Stories about a turtle who, together with his brothers, defeated the Shedder. Stories about a turtle and his brothers who travelled in time and space. Eventually also his brothers came back. Immediately wanting to go to their baby brother but Splinter wouldn't allow them. He didnt want Mikey to freak out again when more people came in. New voices. Not one thing to focus on.

It wouldn't be a good idea to do so they left April. They left April with Mikey Telling stories. An hour passed and Mikey finally fell asleep. Sweat was still continuously pouring down his forehead and his hands were still clenched as fists. April slowly got up and walked as quiet as she could, not waking up Mikey, outside.

"He's sleeping" she announced through the lair befor collapsing herself. She was exhausted. She'd been up for the last whole day. Not able to sleep. LH caught her firmly and placed her on the couch. Handing her a blanket. April took it and smiled.

"Thanks Leatherhead, guess im just tired" she said. April looked around. Donnie was sleeping too. Fell asleep in his chair. Sleeping a bit uncomfortable and both Raph and Leo were no where to be seen. Maybe they were also sleeping or maybe they were somewhere else in the lair. Casey was also sleeping, on the ground with a blanket covering his body. April rested her head on the pillow and blacked out herself.

okay i think it´s long but i´m not sure because i can´t count the words on my mobile (well obviously i can but i have better things to do xd)

anyways it is a new chapter. as i told before, review please. Something i can improve on? suggestions?

see you next chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay last chapter ^^ **

**I'm finally back home so I could type it all out :D**

**Enjoy the last chapter. **

Days passed and Mikey slowly recovered. On the third day after the surgery. After three painful days suffering from constant pain. On the third day Donnie was finally able to give Mikey a sedative of some sort. Knocking Mikey out again. Only to find himself wake up with a throbbing pain only. And for the first time in days he slept without pain. Without the constant flaring pain flowing through his whole body.

He slept good and in the morning he wasn't tired like he'd been all these days. But although he slept good he still couldn't leave his bed though. Mikey was allowed to sleep in his own bedroom again and Mikey's family would make sure he was always comfortable.

Casey and April visited as much as possible. Brining several presents with them. Comics and new movies they watched in Mikey's room. Although he fell asleep most of the times. His brothers never wanted to leave his side. So Splinter practically had to drag them outside Mikey's room.

They only left him alone when they had to train. But apart from that there was always someone in Mikey's room. Even at nights. The brothers agreed to take turns. But eventually Splinter forbid this. But it was until Mikey told them he was okay they really stopped watching over him at nights.

His lung healed quite nice. Over the days Donnie slowly decreased the amount of morphine given and eventually he was only on a light sedative.

His condition was improving greatly. Although he wasn't allowed to leave his bed. They were a happy family again. And no one thought about the events a few days before. When they were saying goodbye to Mikey. For real.

Days passed slowly. His brothers still visited every day. Making sure he was comfortable and he wasn't bored. Reading him comic books because he wasn't able to hold the comics himself because his body was still weak. But eventually also this went away.

On the 9th day, the day before Christmas. he was finally allowed to leave his bed. In a wheelchair. Raph drove him through the lair at top speed and Mikey was laughing the whole time and enjoying the fact he was finally out of his bedroom. The only rooms he'd seen the last days was his bedroom, the infirmary and the bathroom.

Raph and Mikey were having the time of their lives and eventually Leo and Donnie joined too. Donnie in a spare wheelchair and Leo pushing him. They raced and the 4 brothers were laughing and playing around. It was when Mikey grew tired and began to complain about a throbbing pain in his chest they stopped and brought Mikey back to his room.

10 days passed after the surgery, Christmas. His lung recovered even more but he still wasn't allowed to move or walk on his own. Well not really allowed, more like he wasn't able to. While the strength in his arms were almost completely returned his legs were still weak from the lack of use.

Besides he couldn't even stand if he wanted to, it'd bring great pressure on his waist and lung.

April and Casey didn't visit the last day but they would come this evening to celebrate Christmas together. They didn't know about Mikey finally being allowed to leave his bed but Mikey convinced his brothers to keep it that way, as a surprise.

The lair was filled with lights and a big Christmas tree. A large table was already placed in the dojo. Donnie shook his head lightly and thought back. Just 10 days ago he was saying goodbye to Mikey. He remembered everything so well. The fear of losing him. Again he shook his head and walked outside the dojo. Straight towards Mikey's room. It was already 8 o'clock. Time to wake him up.

Donnie walked into Mikey's room and saw he was still sleeping. Peacefully. Still on pretty heavy medication and hooked up to a BiPAP. (For the ones who read The fault in our stars.). Simply providing him with extra oxygen to prevent him from chocking in the night. For when his lungs would suddenly gave up and refused to take in oxygen. Or when he simply wasn't able to.

Luckily from the results was shown that that wasn't the case.

Mikey slowly cracked his eyes open and looked at Donnie and smiled. Donnie returned the smile and walked over to Mikey.

"Hey Mikey, how are you feeling?" He asked and took off the BiPAP. He left Mikey for a second. Giving him a bit of time to his lungs to adjust to the task of taking in oxygen themselves. When Mikey was done he nodded.

"Never better" He grinned and allowed Donnie to hover him up and carefully sat him down in the wheelchair and strapped his torso to the chair. Enabling him to put too much pressure on his lungs too soon. Donnie quickly rolled Mikey outside the room.

Slowly the morning passed and it was soon 12 o'clock. Donnie and Leatherhead made a strict scheme for Mikey for his recovery. At 8 in the morning they had to wake him up and at 12 they had to check on Mikey and give him breakfast.

This was what Mikey hated the most about the whole situation. Only being able to eat soup was one thing but only being able to eat until 12 crossed the line. But of course he had no other choice than to cooperate and after all these days his body got used to it slightly.

Raph pulled Mikey up and carefully placed him on the examination chair. The chair could move so Mikey was almost lying down like a bed. Again he had to be strapped down. Different needles went into his body to draw blood and fluids. His blood pressure was measured.

The blood pressure wasn't bad since he'd only got to wear a band around his bicep which measure his blood pressure. And the needles were also do-able when he was distracted enough and didn't look but the last thing was just torture. 'blow as hard as you can' Leather head ordered every time, for the last 3 days, 3 times a day. At 12, 4 and 8.

The 'blow as hard as you can' was really excruciating. Lungs flaring up like shell and leaving a burning pain behind. But luckily that pain would go away after half an hour.

After the whole procedure Donnie would feed Mikey and the procedure would repeat itself 2 more times. Lunch at 4 pm and dinner at 8pm. And 9 pm sleeping.

In the afternoon Casey and April arrived. Bring loads of food and presents with them. Mikey was rolled inside the kitchen for the 'big surprise'. The two humans helped with the food and the table and when everything was set up Donnie walked over to them.

"Hey guys, could you help me with something in the kitchen?" He asked.

"Sure thing, come on Casey" April exclaimed and stood up to walk towards the kitchen with Casey. Unaware of the person they'd see inside.

"Mikey!" April exclaimed when she saw Mikey in the wheelchair, still a strip along his torso. He smiled and lifted his arms. April smiled and wrapped her arms around the little turtle. Casey just gave a box. Not really into hugs. Casey grinned when he felt Mikey's power and pinched his biceps.

"Not that strong anymore bro" He grinned.

Mikey began to smile. "Just wait" He grinned before he was pushed outside. Inside the dojo where the rest was already waiting. Food already on the table, ready to be eaten. Mikey's wheelchair was pushed in front of the table and Donnie sat down too. And so they celebrated Christmas. With the whole family, including Mikey.

Family and friends. The rest ate the cooking April and Splinter made together. Mikey ate the soup. He didn't like it that he couldn't cook or eat the delicious food but he was grateful. So grateful that Leatherhead (literally) saved his life and he could celebrate Christmas together with his friends and family.

And even if it meant he had a long recovery and could only eat soup for weeks, until he was recovered, it was worth it. It was worth every spoon of soup. Every minute in the wheelchair. Every painful breath. He wanted to stay with his family as long as possible. And a bit of soup wasn't going to stop him.

6 weeks passed and Mikey was finally able to walk again. Over the next weeks he slowly built up his strength and eventually began to train with his brothers again. He was a little behind but the accident made him realize he had to live now he could so he focused more.

Sure he was still a big goofball and still had his annoying yet effective fight style but he focused while sensei and his brother taught him the things they'd learned in the past weeks, and gradually bringing him on the same level again.

His lung healed nicely but Donnie still checked him every day and when he saw Mikey was really better after 6 weeks he was finally allowed to eat solid food again.

Donnie planned to surprise him by organizing a late Christmas including dinner, and so they did. Mikey and his family were eating dinner. Mikey finally eating solid food again, pizza.

He was still alive, still with his family. He was able to train again, he focused more but was still a goofball. He ate pizza, for the first time in so many weeks. Together with his family and friends. And he was the happiest turtle in the world.

**Okay the end is a bit cheesy, anyways, hope you liked the story. **

**Any improvements? **

**Reviews are welcome. **


End file.
